


Little Red Blip on the Radar

by LadyLustful



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crack, Crack and Angst, Eagle Vision (Assassin's Creed), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, inspired by kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Inspired by the fic on the kinkmeme where Ezio uses Eagle Vision on his spunk and sees potential enemies swimming around.





	Little Red Blip on the Radar

**Author's Note:**

> Children are cute, babies are cuter, therefore embryos must be the cutest of all. Right? Not that Connor isn't cute at any stage of his life.

As is his habit born of a paranoia that is very much necessary for a Templar in a world full of Assassins, Haytham scans the area with Eagle Sight before sleeping.

The vision is reassuring – no murderous red, just shades of gray, the green of innocents and the murky bluish hues of sort-of-allies-but-certainly-not-enemies, Ziio beside him burning bright blue with her fierce affection, and between her hips... A tiny speck of red, smaller than half his thumbnail and curled up. An enemy? Impossible. Enemies are not half an an inch tall. He must he seeing things. He thinks nothing of it, closes his eyes and slips into sleep untroubled.

The next day, Ziio tell him she does not want to see him ever again, and he tries not to think of her at all anymore, almost succeding – until, many years later, he runs into an Assassin who resembles them both.

 


End file.
